The Definition of Sin
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Onesided? Elricest Four years after Al gets his body back and two weeks before Ed marries Winry, he calls the wedding off...OCs in later chapters
1. Lie

Rowan and Sakura present the first multi-chaptered FMA fic Rowan has written! We hope you all enjoy it- that is, if you don't mind Elricest and OCs cluttering up the storyline. If you don't like these things, get the hell away from my story! Otherwise, you may proceed.

Disclaimer: Rowan looks to the sky. Nope, she's too close to be Edward. She looks down, around her, only searching within a ten foot radius. She clenches her fist. Nope, no Edward to be found (because you can be sure that if Rowan owned Edward, she'd keep him on a strict leash, so he couldn't run away…)

Warning: One-sided Elricest, OCs. Nothing else (at the moment.)

Note: Okay, I've only seen up to about Episode 41, so naturally, I have no clue how the show ends- so DON'T spoil the show, okay? Thank you in advance, it is much appreciated. So, for my story's timeline, when Ed was 16 and Al 15, they managed to get Al's body back and by (unexplainable) events managed to get Ed;s arm and leg back too. Shit happened between then and now…but what, I'm not sure. Anyway, that's about all you need to know…

**The Definition of Sin**

Chapter One- Lie

_Four years later_

Two weeks before their wedding found Winry and Ed curled up on the Rockbell's couch, heads leaning on shoulders and arms wrapped loosely around each others' waists. A fire simmered in the fire place, throwing golden flames over their youthful faces. Pinako Rockbell had gone to bed hours before and they had the house to themselves, but on this cold winter's night, there was not much either wanted to do but cuddle with each other. But a troubled look had entered Edward's deep amber eyes as the time passed and, after a while, he pulled away from Winry's embrace. She looked up in surprise and sent him a questioning glance at his sudden retreat. "Edward? Everything all right?"

Ed nodded absently, eyes turning to the flames dancing before them. His face was blank of emotion, save for the slight downward pull of his fair eyebrows and the corners of his thin mouth turned down in a frown. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Winry pulled a blanket off the couch arm and spread it over her legs, tucked under her body. "I've known you far too long to believe that Ed." She gently placed her hand on his. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Ed lifted his head and gazed into Winry's clear blue eyes, searching for the love in their watery depths. But he missed the regret hiding beneath the surface and when he turned his glance back to the fireplace, he lost the opportunity. Winry pulled her hand back and hid it under the blanket, pulling the wool up to her neck. Calmly, she watched the young man in front of her, still so young in so many ways yet wiser than most of his elders as well. He had carried the weight of the world on those slim shoulders for too many years and just the sight of those often troubled eyes made Winry's heart throb with love. But lately that look was absent from his face, ever since their engagement months before.

Now it had returned, though this night was not the first that Winry had spied it crossing Edward's face. It was a different look from before, though- tortured, shameful, and so much sadder than before. Every time it flashed across Ed's eyes, Winry longed to claw out her heart to dull the pain. If only she knew what troubled him, she could help him and though Ed always used to tease her that she only cared for his automail parts and forget his human side, she knew that a part of him longed to share his pain with her. Even now, as he retained his silence, Winry sensed Ed's longing to let her take care of his problems for him. But Edward, she knew, was too stubborn to do that.

"Winry," Ed broke the quiet unexpectedly, a turn of his head breaking Winry from her thoughts. "I…I can't marry you," he whispered.

"W-what?" she jumped off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor. "What do you mean, Edward?" Her blue eyes were wide, accusing, disbelieving.

Ed looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "I'm sorry Winry, but I can't hurt you like that."

"Edward, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, Winry, I…I don't love you." He looked up at her harsh gasp. "I mean, you are too much like a sister to me that I cannot love you like that. I'm sorry, but everything rebels against it." His hands clenched. "Not that it's much different…" he muttered under his breath.

Winry sank back down on the couch, hands limp in her lap, face slack, emotionless, too stunned to express her sorrow. "Then why-?"

Edward continued to gaze into Winry's face, but then turned away, ashamed. "I thought I could learn to love you in that way. But I can't. I've tried, but it's impossible."

Winry stood and began to pace the room, her body restless with words she could not express. Her movements were jerky, unsure. Edward sat still in the middle of the couch, head bent over his lap. The fire painted the entire room red.

Suddenly, Winry snapped around, a light understanding in her eyes. "Is there someone else?" she asked. Ed nodded his head slowly. "Someone I know?" He nodded again. "Who?"

Edward's shoulder's tightened. "I…someone I can never have."

Winry returned to the couch and sat beside Ed, grabbing his hands and sandwiching them between her own. "Who." she repeated.

"Please don't make me say," Ed pleaded.

Winry frowned at the hands within her own. "But…I just want to help you," she said. Releasing the tension clenching her face, she glanced up with curiosity. "Say, it isn't anyone in the military, is it?"

"No."

Winry let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because if it was that arrogant colonel, I'd have to kill you Ed."

"That bastard! Are you out of your mind?" Edward exclaimed, indignation strong in his eyes. Winry cracked a smile at that, typical Edward. "But no, it's no one in the military."

Winry smiled softly at Edward, her mood brightened by the new guessing game Ed had provided her. "Is it Sheska?"

"Who?" Ed frowned, then laughed lightly. "The bookworm? No, it's not her either. Heck, I wish it was her; we would both be so easily satisfied." He pulled his hands away from Winry. "Please stop guessing Winry, I'm never going to tell you." His face was grave, but like him, Winry too was stubborn (and always had a wrench handy anytime Edward dared defy her.)

"No, Edward, I won't stop guessing until you tell me. I'll ask you about every person we know, even if it comes to Alphonse or Elycia, and I'm sure you don't want me to go there."

Edward paled at the mechanic's words, not only because Elicia was eight years old, but because, without realizing what she had done, she had guessed the very person Edward refused to name. "I…but Winry, I'm…I…" Ed turned his face away, his voice catching in his throat and his eyes defiantly filling with frightened tears. "I just can't," he whispered.

Winry picked the blanket up off the floor and wrapped it around Ed's shoulders. "Why can't you tell me? What is it you're afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that…that you'll hate me, despise me," Ed said. Winry hugged him tightly. She knew how much it hurt his pride to admit he was afraid at all.

"Oh Ed, I could never hate you," she said into his ear. "I have always loved you; nothing could change that."

Ed shut his eyes and curled into himself, towards the heat of Winry's body. Her words filled him with a soothing warmth the fire could never kindle and with new-found confidence and the deep need for comfort from this girl he called sister, Ed took a deep breath and murmured, "It's Al, Winry. I…I'm in love with my own brother."

With a gasp of horrified surprise, Winry released Edward's shoulders and moved slowly away. Silently, a tear escaped Edward's closed eyes, crawling slowly down his shamed cheeks.

_tbc_

Here, it almost read "'Please don't make me say,' Ed pleaded. 'I'm too ashamed to say.'" but when I tried to type the second part, I accidentally typed 'I'm not ashamed' instead.. Talk about Freudian slip (because, later on, if Ed does get Al, then naturally, that will be an argument for pursuing a relationship beyond brotherhood.) But I don't think, at this point, Edward would say anything about being ashamed (because either it's someone in the military or someone he shouldn't love- a.k.a. his brother.)

I did not want to end the chapter there, except for the cliffhanger factor. This scene will continue in the next chapter, but I almost wanted to continue this chapter until we see Alphonse. Obviously that did not happen, but if you want it to, then you must review. Thank you in advance (and hey! if it's an extra nice review, I'll reply and thank you personally!) Any questions or constructive criticisms are perfectly welcome. Flames shall feed the fire in the Rockbell living room. That fire ain't gonna feed itself, after all! Until next time- Rowan


	2. Forbidden

Rowan and Sakura present the first multi-chaptered FMA fic Rowan has written! We hope you all enjoy it- that is, if you don't mind Elricest and OCs cluttering up the storyline. If you don't like these things, get the hell away from my story! Otherwise, you may proceed.

Disclaimer: Rowan doesn't own FMA. See, she's not even sure if Arakawa-san, who does own it, is male or female. And Rowan is not confused about her gender, see? So it's impossible.

Warning: One-sided Elricest, OCs. Purposefully bad dialogue.

Note: Okay, since I personally feel that the last chapter was a moment out of a soap opera, and I don't like it that way but I'm lazy, this whole thing is actually supposed to be funny, because all of it will be written like a soap. This is what I do to entertain myself. So have fun; laugh at the dialogue if you want to. That's what it's there for.

And then when you're done with this, read **Darling**, the serious, well-written version of this story. Also by me.

**Definition of Sin**

Chapter Two- Forbidden

"It's Al, Winry. I…I'm in love with my own brother."

With a gasp of horrified surprise, Winry released Edward's shoulders and moved slowly away. Silently, a tear escaped Edward's closed eyes, crawling slowly down his shamed cheeks.

"Ed, you can't be serious!" Winry exclaimed. "You know that's not right."

Ed frowned, eyes remaining stubbornly closed. "Even I know that Winry; I may not have religion, but I know what sin is. Don't worry anyway, it's not like I could ever have him, no matter how bad I want him." Winry slowly continued to back away from the hunched form on the couch. "Yeah, and I know how bad it is."

"But Edward, why?" she whispered. "Why do you love him?"

Ed looked up, a melancholy smile painted across his face. "Why not? He's so warm, and kind, and sweet, and-"

"Enough!" Winry shut her eyes and cried. "I-I didn't really want to hear that," she muttered. "I mean, why don't you choose someone else?"

"You think I chose to fall in love with him? Huh?" Ed leapt up from the couch, the blanket falling to the ground around his feet. "I didn't choose to love him! If I had my way, I'd love you, Winry. But I can't. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, I understand, but still. I won't mind. We can still get married. I love you enough for the both of us!"

"You'll grow jealous and suspicious before a year's over."

Winry shook her head violently. "No, I won't! Never!"

Ed smirked cruelly. "But what if we're in bed, and I call Al's name instead of yours? And when he comes to visit, and we hug, you won't feel jealous? You won't start to think that anytime we kiss, or make love, I'm imagining he's there instead of you? You seriously think you won't?"

Winry let out a choking sob. "But…but I love you, Edward."

"That's why you need someone who'll love you as much as you deserve. I'd only hurt you, Winry, by marrying you." Ed moved forward and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "You're like a sister to me, Winry, and I care about you a lot. That's why I know I can't hurt you like that."

Winry sobbed into Ed's shoulder, heart wrenching tears that fell on Ed like rain. Eventually, she quieted down, and, exhausted, they sank down on the couch together. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

Winry glanced up, eyes shining, a tiny sad smile on her face. "We'll have to tell them, Ed," she said. "We'll have to break the news to Pinako first. What will she say?"

"Make up a story. Say you're in love with someone else."

"You mean…lie?" Winry looked up. "But why can't you?"

"Because they'll want to know who she is, and I don't know any other girls! Anyway. It would look suspicious if I said I was in love with someone else and then never married her, wouldn't it?"

"I don't think anyone will care if you say it's a guy," Winry said weakly.

"Winry, you are so naive," Ed said with affection. "People would still want to know who he is. I doubt I could tell them it's my brother; that would go over well, don't you think?"

Winry sighed and rested her head on Ed's shoulder. "Oh Ed, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault I'm so corrupted."

Winry glanced up from his shoulder. "I just can't lie, Edward. I can't say I'm in love with someone else when it's you I love with all my heart." She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his arm. "I want to help you, but I...I just can't lie."

Edward sighed. Who was he kidding? Just because sinning came easy to him- the human transmutation, lying all this time to Winry, his ugly, bestial love for his brother- did not mean sin came easy to everyone. Resting his head on hers, Ed whispered, "It's okay Winry. I'll just say I can't marry you because...I don't have enough money."

Winry moved her head from his shoulder. "Now Ed, that's a lie no one would believe."

"I could say I gamble, and am ashamed of it. I lost a lot of my money last time I was in Central to Havoc or something. I want to cleanse myself of that dirty habit before marrying you."

Winry tilted her head to the side in thought. "Well...you know, that just might work. Add alcoholism to that and I think you've got a good case for postponing the wedding."

"And that way," he said, getting excited, "Pinako won't tell anyone else the real reason for the postponement, and she can come up with whatever respectable reason she likes for the cancellation!"

"And what cancellation might that be?" asked a voice from the doorway. Ed and Winry turned wide eyes to the door, where Pinako Rockbell stood in a white nightgown. She had a scowl on her face.

Winry and Ed glanced at each other in a panic, then Winry said, "The wedding, Granny! I'm not marrying Edward until he cleans himself up!"

Pinako turned questioning eyes to Ed. "And what does Ed have to cleanse himself of?" she asked.

Ed looked down at the floor, the fire turning his face red. "I'm ashamed to say this, Aunty, but I...I've picked up a very bad habit."

"He's a gambler!" Winry exclaimed, a little too into it. "He lost his money in Central!"

"Is that true, Edward?" said Pinako, her eyes still boring into him.

Ed nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am. It's true. I'm a gambler, and a bad one at that."

"Well, if you were a good one, I'd have no objections, now would I?" Pinako said with a smile. Ed looked up in puzzlement. She wasn't supposed to be amused- she was supposed to be furious.

"But Aunty, that's not all," Ed said softly.

Pinako reached into her pocket and pulled out her pipe. "Yes?" she asked, her voice more than a little jocular. "What else?"

"I...I..."

"Granny, he's an alcoholic," Winry whispered.

"Really? Have you seen him drunk, Winry?"

Winry shook her head. "...No, I haven't..."

Pinako let out a puff of smoke and smirked at her granddaughter. "Maybe he's a happy drunk. Did you think of that?"

"Aunty, that's not the point!" Ed exclaimed, frustrated by her disbelieving attitude. "I can't marry Winry, that's what you're supposed to say!"

"Why would I say that? She obviously loves you."

Ed and Winry looked at each other. Love? But if they were doing this right, shouldn't it seem that Winry could not stand the thought of marrying an alcoholic gambler? "How do you figure that?" Ed asked.

"She wouldn't be worried about you otherwise."

Ed sighed and sank to the couch in defeat. "Well, I don't love Winry. That a good enough reason for you Pinako?"

Pinako hit Ed on the head. "That's 'Lady Pinako' to you, runt," she said with a bittersweet grin. "And why do I need reasons? If you say you can't marry her, then you can't marry her. It's not my decision, Edward."

Ed glared up at Pinako, suspicion in his eyes. "Why don't you ask me? How do I know I don't love Winry? Why don't you question me, Aunty?"

"Why would I ask you that?" Pinako said softly, pulling the pipe out of her mouth.

"How much did you hear, Aunty? How much do you know?" Ed growled under his breath, his gold eyes narrowing.

Pinako looked away, into the fire. "...Alphonse," she said, and Ed buried his face in his hands.

"And?" he murmured.

"And what?"

Ed looked up at Pinako, his eyes frantic. "Aren't you going to damn me, tell me I'm sick? Aren't you going to throw me out of your house, tell me that you don't need my kind living under your roof?" He furiously wiped the tears flowing down his cheeks off his face. "Aren't you going to forsake me?"

Pinako sat down beside the young man and awkwardly tried to put her arms around him. "No, Edward, I'm not. You know it's forbidden, but you also know the chance of Al loving you back is less than you seeing your mother again. I can see you're suffering enough from your love, and I'm not going to forsake you for something you have no control of." She quickly released Edward from the strange embrace and stood.

"Don't worry, either of you. I'll handle the cancellation. Why don't the both of you, in the meantime, go to Central. A change of scene will do you both good, and who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone in Central, Winry." Pinako smiled at the young pair. "Anyway, good night, and we'll work out all the arrangements in the morning." Pinako turned and went back to bed, leaving Ed and Winry alone again.

"A trip to Central, eh?" Ed said. "Maybe I can set you up with someone."

Winry frowned and hit Ed on the head. "Don't start getting any ideas," she said, then smiled. "Though, if you know anyone at all like you, then I'd probably be interested."

"We'll see." Ed's face grew somber. "The only thing I'm worried about is..."

"...Al lives in Central now..."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and he'll insist we stay with him. I don't know how I'd handle that, seeing him again after these past two years."

Winry laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll be there with you."

_tbc_

Wow, an actual story is forming from this! Ha, well, the dialogue still sounds soap-ish (which is good, because that's what I intend) and Ed is crying a lot. Well, any suggestions for someone for Winry to fall in love with (though I've got an idea of who it will be) feel free to tell me! Anyway, please review and please go read **Darling** too- similar concept, but the writing is on a whole different level (and yeah, the plot is different from this, but they both came from the same idea.) I update both on Tuesdays- this is b/c I made you wait so long-(provided I finish each chapter in time, which isn't too hard.) Chapter Three should be up on January 31st, so mark it in your calendars (heh.) Until then- Rowan


	3. Resistance

Rowan and Sakura present the first multi-chaptered FMA fic Rowan has written! We hope you all enjoy it- that is, if you don't mind Elricest and OCs cluttering up the storyline. If you don't like these things, get the hell away from my story! Otherwise, you may proceed.

Disclaimer: Rowan doesn't own FMA. See, she's not even sure if Arakawa-san, who does own it, is male or female. And Rowan is not confused about her gender, see? So it's impossible.

Warning: One-sided Elricest, OCs. Purposefully bad dialogue.

Note: Okay, since I personally feel that the last chapter was a moment out of a soap opera, and I don't like it that way but I'm lazy, this whole thing is actually supposed to be funny, because all of it will be written like a soap. This is what I do to entertain myself. So have fun; laugh at the dialogue if you want to. That's what it's there for.

And then when you're done with this, read **Darling**, the serious, well-written version of this story. Also by me.

**Definition of Sin**

Chapter Three- Resistance

For Edward, it would not have mattered if God Himself had been staying at Al's with him; that first week was torture. Alphonse clung to Edward's side like a lost kitten, affectionate and exuberant, so happy to see his brother again. Al barely noticed Winry, and Edward found himself in many awkward moments alone with Al, who looked so alluring, so beautiful, that he found it hard to resist, the thought of stealing a kiss. But he managed.

However, things went beyond unbearable when Al introduced them to _her_. Her name was Julie Hakuro, the niece of General Hakuro, and she was perfect. She was pretty, large green eyes and radiant red hair and Ed could have almost liked her, except for Al's words.

"Julie is my girlfriend."

One evening, the four of them were going out to dinner, and as Winry dressed for the evening, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it a crack, Edward pushed his way in and slammed the door behind him. "Just kill me now!" he said.

Winry frowned as she pulled a light purple dress over her head. "What's the matter Edward?" she asked.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed. "If I have to spend another night watching them all _over _each other, I'll kill myself! So do me a favor and hit me as hard as you can with your wrench."

Winry sighed. "Edward, I can't do that," she said.

"Sure you can! You've done it enough in the past!" he said.

Winry shook her head as she pulled her hair back in a bun. "Edward, just ignore them, okay? And besides, they are never 'all over each other', that's just in your imagination. Julie's too much of a prude to allow that in public."

Ed glowered. "Yeah, says you. But you should just see it from where I sit," he muttered, folding his arms petulantly across his chest.

"Edward, you don't have to watch them, but…" she paused, lipstick in her hand, her eyes looking at him in the mirror. "…You can't help it, can you?" Ed turned away. She closed her eyes and exhaled, then applied a thick line of red on her mouth. "Never mind."

Winry was right; at dinner, if Al tried to even hold her hand, Julie would flinch and inch away. She was the ultimate prude, but what bothered Ed was his brother's insistence, his search for physical affection with the girl.

Ed couldn't stand to watch Alphonse's attempt to fawn over Julie anymore, and turned his eyes to the rest of the restaurant. Still, he could hear them speaking in whispers over Winry's fond discussion of her day's purchases.

"It's gorgeous, state-of-the-art, and oh, it's just lovely! Rests so beautifully in my hands and-"

"C'mon Julie, at least let me hold your hand."

"In public?"

"-oh, and Granny Pinako will just love it. We've been needing a new one for years and this one is simply divine-"

"But why, Julie?"

"Because I said so."

"Such a gorgeous make, light-weight, gentle, _perfect_-"

"Al! Hey, Al-" and then all talk ceased as Al pulled Julie close and pecked her on the mouth with a chaste kiss.

Edward turned bright pink, Winry's mouth fell open, her eyes moving from Ed to them and back. Julie froze in Al's arms, then gently allowed him to kiss her before she reluctantly pulled away.

"Well, I..." she gasped.

Al grinned. "Thank you, Julie." They exchanged a sickeningly love-filled glance. Winry coughed into her hand.

"Um, what was I saying? Ed?" she said, looking to him.

Edward's face was stiff with shock as their eyes met, his filled with stony solemnity. Then, suddenly, Ed pulled Winry into a wet, sloppy, vengeful smacking of lips.

When Ed pulled back, he smirked triumphantly at Winry. The frozen, embarrassed looks on Al's and Julie's faces were not lost on her.

* * *

One morning a week or so later, Al, Ed, and Winry were eating breakfast when Julie came into the kitchen, face glowing. She was impeccably dressed as usual, in a simple white sun dress and the wide-brimmed hat in her hands.

"My uncle," she announced, "has invited all of you to tea this afternoon."

"You mean," said Al, "General Hakuro?"

"Who else, silly?" Julie giggled and kissed Al on the cheek. "Anyway, it will be the four of us, and a few special guests and their dates." Julie turned to Winry with a smile. "Say, Winry, what will you wear for tea?"

Winry blinked, then glanced at her plate. "Um, I don't know."

Julie clapped her hands with excitement, the large hat creating a breeze as it moved through the air. "Oh, let's go decide right now! You don't mind if I help you pick out a dress, do you?"

"Oh, er, thanks, Julie." Winry liked to look pretty, but did not spend that much time doing that, nor did she take pleasure from taking hours to paint herself, much more willing to do automail maintenance than waste the time on her face. Julie, on the other hand, could not have been more excited, and immediately dragged Winry to her room.

Once there, Julie whipped the closet open and began to rummage through her clothes. "No, no...no...definitely not! No...maybe...no, no, no." Julie turned to Winry. "Don't you have anything else?" Winry shook her head.

"No? Well then, we'll have to go buy you a new dress! We still have time to go shopping; tea's not until four, so we have plenty of time. And maybe we can give you a make-over...yeah!" Julie ran back into the kitchen, Winry behind her.

"We are going shopping for a new dress for Winry!" Julie announced. "So, Edward, I expect you to look as good as Winry will once I'm done with her!" Ed glanced past Julie to Winry, who mouthed a desperate 'help me' to him. But Ed just grinned and shrugged, as though to say that he could do nothing to save her.

Alphonse stood and embraced Julie, kissing her on the cheek. "So I'll see you later?" he asked.

Julie nodded. "Yes. Meet us at my uncle's house, okay? Winry and I will see you there." She kissed him again, then grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her out of the house. Al sat back down and Edward suddenly realized that he was alone with Alphonse.

Ed hated it, being alone with Al. He kept his eyes fixed on his food, determined not to look up, determined, because if he weren't determined then he might look up, and if he looked up, who knew what Alphonse would see in his eyes. Who knew if his love would stare out of those golden depths of sin.

The only sound in that uncomfortable room was the crunch of food. Ed wondered if Al was watching him, wondering why it was so quiet, but he didn't want to know. He hoped Al didn't notice. He hoped Al would never notice.

"Brother, I've been wondering," Alphonse suddenly spoke, startling Edward. "Aren't you and Winry supposed to be getting married soon?"

"Soon?" Ed repeated, glancing up at his brother.

Al nodded. "Yeah, like tomorrow soon."

Ed frowned, then remembered that oh yes, he and Winry had once been engaged. But he loved Al, so how could he do that Winry? How could he do this to Winry, who still loved him? He regretted that selfish kiss from a week ago.

"Actually, Al, Winry and I aren't going to get married."

"You mean, you canceled?" Ed nodded yes. "But why? You guys are perfect together!"

Edward sighed. He had to think of something quick, a good excuse... "We discovered that we only love each other like siblings, and the thought of marrying each other disgusted us."

Al's eyes were wide with this confession. "Brother...when did you both realize this?"

Ed shrugged. "I think...I think we've always known, we just never...understood, until recently. Anyway, I discovered that I am in love with someone else."

"Oh, who?"

You, Ed wanted to say, but could already see the disgust and repulsion on Alphonse's face. So he shrugged instead and said, "Someone who could never love me back, unfortunately."

Al's eyes grew even wider. "Not...Colonel Mustang!"

Ed smiled sadly. "Perfect," he thought.

_tbc_

You will notice that I changed my mind about Mustang's promotion. You will also notice that I made the change in chapter one, so everything is consistent. Because I did not update this story last week, this week there are two chapters! Lucky you guys, huh? Shameless plug: please read **Darling** too, because that one is so much more developed than this. You'll also see a much different side to Julie Hakuro than in this story. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this double entrée! -Rowan


	4. Fear

Rowan and Sakura present the first multi-chaptered FMA fic Rowan has written! We hope you all enjoy it- that is, if you don't mind Elricest and OCs cluttering up the storyline. If you don't like these things, get the hell away from my story! Otherwise, you may proceed.

Disclaimer: Rowan doesn't own FMA. See, she's not even sure if Arakawa-san, who does own it, is male or female. And Rowan is not confused about her gender, see? So it's impossible.

Warning: One-sided Elricest, OCs. Purposefully bad dialogue.

Note: Okay, since I personally feel that the last chapter was a moment out of a soap opera, and I don't like it that way but I'm lazy, this whole thing is actually supposed to be funny, because all of it will be written like a soap. This is what I do to entertain myself. So have fun; laugh at the dialogue if you want to. That's what it's there for.

And then when you're done with this, read **Darling**, the serious, well-written version of this story. Also by me.

**Definition of Sin**

Chapter Four- Fear

Winry could feel her beauty as she entered the house, Julie right beside her. The appreciative glances from the men, all high-ranking officers like Brigadier Generals and Colonels and Lieutenant Colonels...and some of them she gave an equal look back. But even so, despite this new beauty, the lovely beige and pink dress, her shortened hair, and her shimmering lips, the only person she did it for did not look at her that way.

"Hello Edward," she said as he and Al found them in the middle of the room. "How do I look?"

Ed looked her up and down, smiled a little, but there was none of that "I want you" in his eyes. Only a "You look nice," and that's all he said.

Winry sighed. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Uncle!" Julie suddenly cried, running up to an older, clean-cut man who had a bit of his left ear missing. Ed and Al could have said where that piece went- towards the alchemy exam and Edward's fame, but they said nothing, simply shook hands with the man and waited for recognition. There was a faint, "Oh yes, the Elric brothers," but little else. No, "Oh yes, I remember _you_," whether good or bad. Perhaps that was preferred.

Then they were seated at a large round table, one of three in the large dining room. Julie sat beside her uncle and Alphonse on her right. Ed was on Al's right and on his other side sat Winry. She noticed many appreciative glances her way, though the man she sat beside barely noticed her in favor of his escort. The tea was lovely but confusing, as Ed, Al, and Winry all felt rather out of place. But finally, after a half hour of small chit-chat, and enduring Edward's eyes turned always toward Al, Winry felt she could take it no longer. Standing, she went over to Julie and whispered in her ear, "Where's the toilet?" Julie glanced behind her, then told her the directions to lead her through the maze of the mansion.

When she finally found the bathroom, she found the door was locked, but that was no matter, because she just wanted to look into the mirror and see what Ed could not. What was it that Ed could love about Al, and yet he couldn't love her? The sharp realization that tomorrow was to be their wedding day struck her heart like a wrecking ball, and tears began to spring to her eyes. Leaning against the door, Winry pinched her nose and tried to stop the tear drops from falling and ruining her make up.

A clicking sound filled the hallway and then the door behind her swung open. Winry, not expecting her support to swing back so quickly, began to fall. But before she could go very far, strong arms caught her and held her up. "Wha-" Winry glanced up into the dark eyes of Colonel Mustang.

"Oh!" Winry jumped out of his arms, her heart thumbing in her chest.

Mustang stared intently at her for a moment before a flicker of recognition entered his alluring eyes. "Winry Rockbell?" he asked.

Winry nodded, her face turning pink, her tears still sparkling in her eyes. Oh, how embarrassing, she thought.

Mustang smiled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he said, then walked down the hall back to the dining room.

Winry watched him go with wide eyes, then ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Alphonse was beginning to get on Edward's nerves. He loved his brother- too much, he would say- but Al latched so easily onto the illusion that Ed was in love with Mustang that every time the Colonel stood from his seat, Al pointed him out with a 'knowing' grin. Ed thought he was going to be sick if he had to endure those glances of secrecy any longer. Sick, because ew, he could never think of Mustang like that!

When Winry returned from the bathroom, Edward turned to her with relief. But Winry was so shaken by her encounter with the Colonel that she barely paid attention to Edward's paying her attention. She was too busy being mortified to hear him.

And then, Julie's uncle, General Hakuro stood up and clarified the entire thing.

"I am here to announce the promotions of some of our excellent officers here today," he said, rising from his seat. "Now, normally, this is done informally, but since there are so many promotions to hand out, I thought that doing it all at once would be much more effective." Edward and Winry watched with boredom during the ceremony, as General Hakuro read out the names. The only one that caught their attention was the newly appointed Brigadier General Mustang.

When Mustang rose, Al nudged Ed roughly in the ribs and grinned at him. Edward simply rolled his eyes and wished he never led on that he loved anyone. As for Winry, her heart stopped as she studied that handsome face. He was good-looking, she admitted, but there was nothing particularly special about him, nothing that would attract her. After all, he was nothing like Edward; he was calm, collected, calculating. Everyone was a pawn to him, everyone movable, every action dictated by him for his benefit. Nothing that she could possibly like.

But then, why did her heart stop when she looked at him? Could it be...?

* * *

That night, as Winry tried to fall asleep, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said as she sat up in bed and pulled the covers up over her chest.

Ed entered and sat on the bed beside her. "Edward? What is it?" His face was troubled and it was clear that he could not sleep either.

Reaching out, Ed fingered the short ends of her hair absently. "Tomorrow...would have been our wedding day," he whispered. "Winry, you don't hate me because...because I can't love you like that, do you?"

Winry saw the troubled look in his eyes, so similar to the time when he asked Al if he hated him for sealing his soul to a suit of armor. She pulled Ed into a hug. "No, Ed, I don't hate you," she said in his ear. "I love you too much."

Ed smiled up at her. "Winry, I told Al that we canceled the wedding."

"Oh."

"And...I told him I'm in love with someone else."

Winry's throat tightened with emotion. "Did you tell him who?"

Ed shook his head. "But...he thinks I'm in love with Col- er, Brigadier General Mustang."

Winry felt a sharp pain in her heart, something that resembled jealousy. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Ed laughed. "Kind of silly, huh?"

"Yeah...hilarious." But Winry could not feel humored by this new revelation. Why did she feel the urge to tell Ed that Mustang was hers?

Ridiculous.

"Hey, Winry?" Ed's voice was soft again, like before. "I want you to meet someone perfect for you. Someone who will love you the way I won't. Someone who, when they see you in that dress, will love you in it, but want you much more without it. Someone who can give you everything." He glanced up at her bright blue eyes. "Do you understand, Winry? I can love, but I will never want you like that."

She nodded slowly, tears in her eyes again. "Yes, I know what you mean."

Ed kissed her on her forehead, then walked toward the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned and smiled again. "You did look beautiful today," he said.

Winry smiled and the tears fell, but they didn't burn her skin with their anger or sorrow. They were cool like a spring rain and she felt liberated.

Falling back into her pillows, she wondered. Liberated from what? Liberated to do...what?

To contemplate the end of that question: Could it be...

Love?

Winry shuddered with fright.

_tbc_

And that is why I revoked Mustang's promotion! Anyway, this chapter was very Winry-centered, ne? I apologize if you don't like Winry all that much, but she is an important character as well; and the question is, does she love Mustang? But that will be mostly a side story. Next chapter will again focus on Edward and his feelings for Alphonse. I'm having a little trouble figuring that bit out, but by next Tuesday (I hope) I'll have finished Chapter Five! I apologize again for not updating last week, but I managed to write two chapters this week, so I'm still on schedule. I still encourage you all to read **Darling**, especially if you don't want to read about Winry a lot (though I can guarantee you will hate Julie ten times more.) Next week more with Edward, Al, and Julie (maybe?) Until then- Rowan


End file.
